Scooby-Doo Team-Up
Scooby-Doo Team-Up is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #3: 05 Mar 2014 Current Issue :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #4: 07 May 2014 Next Issue :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #5: 02 Jul 2014 Status Bi-monthly series. Characters Main Characters *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo Allies *Batman *Robin *Ace the Bat-Hound *Teen Titans *Wonder Woman Enemies *Fake Man-Bats/3 Shoplifters *Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *The Spook/Val Kaliban *False Face *Trigon Neutral *Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom (Note: When Kirk Langstrom is Man-Bat, he is not himself.) *Bat-Mite (Note: Bat-Mite is just a nuisance.) *Scooby-Mite *Larry (Note: This is Larry's first appearance outside of the Teen Titans franchise.) Minor Characters *Kaye Daye *Roy Raymond *Mysto the Magician *Dr. Terrance Thirteen *Slam Bradley *Jason Bard Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Scooby-Doo Team-Up #4 Scooby-Doo Team-Up #3 The trillion-dollar question: How did some of those crooks that Mystery, Inc. exposed acquire those costumes. Batman and Robin can answer that. It is the costume designers galore, Spook and False Face. The two criminals are caught, but suddenly things go crazy. Guess who is behind that? It is Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite plays games with Batman, Robin, and Mystery, Inc., until for some reason, Daphne unmasks the Spook as Val Kaliban. They soon find out that another imp causing trouble. He is Scooby's fan, Scooby-Mite. Scooby-Mite and Bat-Mite fight over who is the better hero until Daphne stops them. The heroes convince the imps to stop and leave them alone for now. Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite go home. Now, back to Kaliban and False Face. They explain that they had retired after being arrested too many times. They started selling equipment to other people. Batman then reveals that because many of those criminals are now in prison, that makes them complicit. This is a revelation for the two criminals. Just one imp to go, and his name is Larry. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #2 At the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City meeting, Scooby-Doo is woken up by Shaggy after falling asleep while Velma is talking about some of the cases Mystery, Inc. has solved. After the speeches are done, Velma and Shaggy congratulate Robin for inviting them. Velma notices Roy Raymond, host of the TV show Impossible... But True!, and Rick Carter, a.k.a. Mysto the Magician Detective. At the same time, Batman and Fred are having a conversation with Dr. Terrance Thirteen who like Mystery, Inc.is new to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. Dr. Thirteen takes an interest in how Mystery, Inc. solves mysteries. Daphne has a conversation with Kaye Daye, her favorite crime novelist and one of the charter member of the Mystery Analysts. But the main focus is on Scooby-Doo who meets Ace the Bat-Hound, Batman's dog. Ace shows him pictures of other detectives that have attended in the past, including Detective Chimp and Sam Simeon. Then, there is trouble. A strange smell comes through air. Suddenly, a monster appears. Even Slam Bradley is spooked. Scooby-Doo and Ace the Bat-Hound are the only ones who cannot see the monster. They realize that the others are hallucinating. The cause turns out to be the Scarecrow's fear toxin which only affects humans. Scarecrow who Scooby-Doo never heard of before wants to keep the Mystery Analysts fighting their own fears while he robs Gotham City clean. Scooby-Doo and Ace the Bat-Hound hurry out to fight Scarecrow and hopefully get an antidote not realizing that an antidote is unnecessary. Batman and Daphne realize that everyone is hallucinating and get everyone to calm down. After that, there are no monsters. Robin and Mysto realize that Scarecrow had used his fear toxin on them. Then, Robin and Shaggy notice that Scooby and Ace have gone. Jason Bard figures out that they are after the Scarecrow. Batman confirms that. Everyone goes to fight the Scarecrow. Scarecrow realizes that dogs have an advantage over him, so he scares Scooby the way other fake monsters scare him. Scooby ends up exposing Scarecrow to his own toxin just as the Mystery Analysts arrive. A fight breaks out and ends when Scooby pushes Scarecrow to the ground. Fred unmasks the Scarecrow as Jonathan Crane. Dr. Thirteen sees the unmasking done. A few days later, a picture of Scooby-Doo and Ace the Bat-Hound is dedicated at the headquarters of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. What a ham! Scooby-Doo Team-Up #1 When a bat-creature is spotted in Coolsville, Mystery, Inc. is usually the ones investigating. And they do. But they are not the only ones. Batman and Robin are also investigating, and they have suspect. It seems that Kirk Langstrom has become Man-Bat again. Batman explains that Kirk Langstrom had invented what was meant to be a cure for deafness but which had the side effect of turning him into a humanoid bat. Batman, Robin, and Mystery, Inc. go into a mall and stop some shoplifters posing as Man-Bat. Just then, Shaggy and Scooby spot the real Man-Bat. With Batman's help, they cure Man-Bat. Kirk Langstrom thanks Batman and the kids. Batman invites Mystery, Inc. to attend a meeting of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. Velma is excited. Meanwhile, Scooby plays a joke on Shaggy and the others laugh. Past Storylines Collections History *Based on the Hanna-Barbera animated series Scooby-Doo. *Sequel to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Scooby-Doo created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #5: 02 Jul 2014 News & Features * 28 Oct 2013 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=48720 Batman Shakes and Shivers in Fisch's Scooby-Doo Team-Up] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Scooby-Doo Category:Mystery Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in